


Surprise Birth

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Birth, I didn't know I was pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Surprise Birth, Surprise pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Mpreg Marcus/OC (Danny Davenport, who is one of two of Donald's biological children) one-shot. Warnings include Anal Birth, heavy swearing, male breastfeeding and delayed cord cutting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Birth

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Marcus/Danny Mpreg with an 'I didn't Know I Was Pregnant' theme. Warning: Anal Birth, heavy swearing, male breastfeeding and delayed cord cutting.

Danny woke up suddenly in the middle of the night with sharp pains in his stomach, back and sides.He whimpered, curling up more as he laid his head on Marcus' chest. Marcus immediately started to wake up. "Are you ok?" He asked Danny. "My stomach hurts really really bad." Danny whimpered again, putting his hands on his stomach more.  "How does it hurt?" Marcus asked, sitting up. "It just hurts and it keeps on getting worse." Danny says, yelping in pain. Marcus frowned. "Oh god..." Danny whimpers again, biting his lip as he held his stomach. "Oh god what?" Marcus asked, concerned.

"I felt a pop and a gush and I think I'm bleeding from my ass." Danny whimpers, holding on to Marcus more. Marcus frowned more. "That's weird." Danny nodded. "Can you check and then get Douglas?"  Marcus nodded before starting to check. He pulled down Danny's wet boxers, which were covered in blood, mucus, and dripping a clear substance. "Blood. Lots of blood." Danny nodded,  yelling, whimpering and yelping in pain loudly as he felt a shock of pain. Marcus ran downstairs to Douglas' lab. Danny waited, whimpering and yelping in pain. Once Marcus came back up with Douglas, Danny pointed to where he was bleeding anally and the growing puddle of blood as he whimpered in pain again. "What the hell did you do?" Douglas asked. "I don't know." Danny almost started crying in pain. "I just woke up and my stomach hurts really, really, really bad." He clutched his stomach.

Douglas felt around on Danny's stomach. "I can;t tell what's wrong this way, so I'm going to need to scan you." Danny nodded, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he laid back on the bed. Douglas then scanned Danny with the portable scanner he kept in his pocket. "You're pregnant. With twins." Danny looked at Douglas. "What?!?!" He asked surprised. "That can't be right!!" Marcus shouted. Danny whimpered again as he started throwing with the next wave of pain. Marcus sighed as he held a bucket underneath Dannt's chin as he threw up twice. "Well it is." Douglas said. "That still doesn't explain the blood and the pain." He panted, holding his stomach.

"You're giving birth." Douglas said. Danny held his stomach. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He screamed shrilly. "It's going to hurt." Douglas said, smirking. "No shit." Danny said sarcastically, holding his stomach even more. "Fuck!" He cried out in pain. "I think they're moving into my ass." Danny's yelping turned into screaming. "You mean your birth canal." Douglas corrected. Marcus cringed at how loud Danny's screams were getting.

Marcus then held his hand out to Danny. "Squeeze." Danny took Marcus hand and squeezed. "I'll get you some ice cream later to make up for the pain." Marcus told Danny.  Danny smiles. "Ice cream!" He them grimaces again. "I think I need to push." Danny squeezed Marcus' hand tighter as he bagan to push. "Fuck! It Burns!" He yelled. "Yeah, that's what giving birth feels like." Marcus said. Danny glared at Marcus as his own hand turned a redish-purple color.  "Sorry." Marcus rubbed Danny's shoulders with his free hand. He then ran his fingers trough Danny's sweaty hair. "Is the first baby coming out?" Danny asked Douglas.

Douglas nodded. "Yeah." Marcus smiled. "Just keep pushing." Danny screamed bloody murder as he pushed out the head and shoulders of the first baby. Marcus kisses Danny's forehead. Danny smiled at Marcus, sighing in relief as the rest of the baby slid out of his anal birth canal and he picked uo the baby, gently holding it to his bare chest. "We need towels." Danny says, trying to keep the baby warm. Marcus ran out of the room trying to find towels. It took him five minutes, but he finally found towels.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Danny asked Douglas once Marcus come back. He wasn't able to tell because of how the cord wasn't cut yet. "A boy." Douglas told them, smirking slightly. Danny smiled wider, wrapping the baby in a towel. "Our son." Marcus smiled back at Danny, chuckling as the baby grabbed one of his fingers. "He definitely has my super strength." He joked.

Danny nodded. "I think his sibling is coming soon." He said, panting. The first baby started sucking on Danny's left breast and nipple as he started pushing again. "What the hell?" Danny asked, confused as he panted while pushing. "Is he even getting milk?" He asked aloud. "Oh." He looked down and saw that his right breast had started leaking milk. "That's weird." Marcus said randomly. "Very weird." Douglas agreed.

Danny suddenly grimaced as he was pushing. "I think the next baby is breech." Douglas looked and sure enough the second baby was coming out feet first. "Ok, you need to push really hard but also gently, especially since the head will come out last." Danny nodded, struggling to push the second baby out the rest of the way. "I think I need to change positions. Marcus, take him and help me move." The first born baby cried when Marcus took him off Danny's breast but cooed and gurgled once he realized that Marcus was his dad. Marcus then took Danny's hand again as him and Douglas helped Danny into a squatting position. As Danny started pushing again, the amniotic sac still on the second baby broke, amniotic fluid spewing on the floor.

Marcus then positioned his hands under Danny as he pushed, still holding the first born as he got ready to catch the second baby. Douglas took the baby from Marcus, weighing him and measuring how long he was. Danny shrieked in pain as he pushed, the second baby slowly descending down the birth canal. He panted even more as he pushed. Marcus helped guide the second baby out because it wasn't coming out very fast and also so the head wouldn't get stuck in Danny's pelvis. "It's a girl." Douglas said, taking the baby from Marcus and handing her to Danny. Danny gently wrapping her in another towel, drying her off and sucking out her mouth and nose with a bulb syringe. "We have a daughter." Danny smiled drunken-like at Marcus. Marcus smiled back at Danny as Danny began nursing the baby girl. "They need names." He ran his hands through Danny;s hair again, basically petting him.

Danny nodded again. "Yeah, they do." Marcus started thinking. "What about Tyler?" He asked hesitantly. Danny nodded once more. "Yeah. Tyler Logan." He gently rocked Tyler and their baby girl. "What about Daniella for her?" Danny asked Marcus. Marcus smiled wider and nodded. "Daniella Marie." Danny kissed Marcus. I love it. Like I love you." Marcus smiled as he kissed Danny back. "I love you too." After pulling away from Marcus, Danny glanced at his stomach. "I can't believe we didn't know they were in there. Even I didn't know about them." Marcus nodded, smiling quickly. "I know."

Danny smiled even wider, wincing as he delivered the plancentas. Marcus cut the cords before getting Danny another pair of sweatpants and boxers, helping him change. After Danny was in clean clothes, Marcus carried Danny to the couch, laying down next to him as they fell asleep with the babies on their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there's that. It was actually written sometime in April or May, at the end on the 2nd semester of my Freshman yera of high school. And then afterwards I forgot to type it up until now, when I found it while sorting out my old folders.
> 
> X
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> B.


End file.
